


Aisha's POV

by thewriternextdoor



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriternextdoor/pseuds/thewriternextdoor
Summary: Every episode told from Aisha's POV.





	Aisha's POV

18th March 2011. 9 year old Aisha Robinson went out to lunch. She was sitting by herself as usual. She had no friends an was often bullied for her weight. Not everyone bullied her but she suspected a lot of people avoided her to avoid the popular people bullying them as well. Then when she got out her lunch she saw the popular lot come over. Yasmine, Kyler, Brucks and a couple of others. She notices Moon doesn't come over but she doesn't pay attention to that. .

"What do you jerks want

"Jesus drama queen we didn't do anything" Said Yasmine.

"That's a first" Said Aisha who just wants them to go away.

"Tut tut. How cheeky. We can put an end to that" Said Brucks who pushes Aisha out of her seat and she scrapes her knee and then he takes her pudding and pours it all over her face. Yasmine laughs her stupid head off and then records it on her phone.

Aisha gets up and tries to run away but Yasmine stops her.

"Nobody would ever like you at all. Nobody would ever want to be your friend or anything. You hear that fuglisha? NOBODY" Says Yasmine very horribly.

Pretty much everyone who hears starts laughing. Aisha is about to start crying but doesn't want anyone to see her so she runs off. She runs to behind the school where nobody can see her and she takes off her glasses and starts crying.

But then she hears someone talk.

"Hi. Are you ok?"

Aisha wipes her eyes and sees Samantha Larusso. She's in a few of her classes. Aisha shrugs and puts her glasses back on.

"I've had better lunches" Says Aisha.

"Yeah I guess. You know you shouldn't pay attention to those jerks" Says Sam. Trying to cheer Aisha up.

"Yeah thanks"

"Hey do you want me to take you to the school nurse? She can give you something for your knew" Suggests Sam.

What was going on? Nobody was ever nice to Aisha like that.

"Sure! Thanks!"

Aisha's stomach suddenly growled.

"Oh I saw that jerk Brucks throw your pudding at you. I've got extra food if you're hungry. Then I'll take you to the nurse!" Says Sam.

Aisha couldn't believe it! Was a pretty girl like Samantha Larusso actually trying to be friends with her? They ate lunch and had a nice conversation. They both live in Encino so they both understand that comfortable home life. After they finished eating Sam took Aisha to the nurse who patches the scrape up. When they left Sam even gave Aisha a hug! Saying that her mom always said a hug helped a lot sometimes. After lunch Sam and Aisha sit together in the class they have together that day and then they hung out after school. Ever since then, they hung out every day and became best friends!

End of chapter. Hope you like it! Aisha is one of my favourite characters!


End file.
